Breaking Moon
by Lennatha
Summary: Alexis has left and is told to forget Beacon Hills, but what if she is still connected and she can feel when Scott is in danger? Not knowing the events happening in Beacon Hills can be hard, and not knowing the full story is harder when Derek and Scott are against each once more without her as the buffer. Relationships are now at stake as she has to train yet protect her charges...
1. Prologue

**HIII!  
So I feel I've had you wait long enough, I've had this done for a little while now what with writers block and OMGNEWSEASONWHUT. Yeah...  
I'm writing so many drafts and notes for it to make sense and also try and get somewhere with the 'What If' side story. (New chapter coming soon by the way my lovelies). I'll try and be as frequent with uploading as possible. If you want to catch me or ask me 'what are you doing!? bring me some chapters YO!' then just seriously message me. I love it when you guys do that :)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Have you ever gone through events, big or small, and then have this drastic change? It's almost as if you're living in a dream because it takes its time to fully sink it. Alexis still felt as if she was living this nightmare as she sat down on the bed in her hotel room.

Her room was simple. Just the basics. Two small double beds with white sheets, lamps, a basic wardrobe with a few hangers, a desk with a kettle for tea and coffee, a en-suite bathroom and finally (a luxury she never thought about) a television mounted on the wall, perfect view from both beds. Why were there two beds you ask? Well, simple answer: Her new charge will be arriving soon and so the two could… _bond_ whilst sharing a room. This was where she got her first clue that her charge was female. The second clue was that her charge was probably less than a few days drive away from Beacon Hills. Her lovely '_travel buddy_' wasn't kind enough to elaborate on _how near_ her new charge was to her home.

It was just unfortunate that Alexis couldn't feel the need to be angry. She just felt… Empty. It was bizarre as to why she felt this empty feeling. In fact it happened ever since she woke up at the vets. Deaton even patted her shoulder to express his concern and even asked twice if she remembered anything. Of course she didn't, but he was still concerned about whether she did. Again, this would be something Alexis would question about, but the energy to do such a thing was just… gone. This was probably why she felt like she was in such a dreamlike state. If this were any normal circumstance, Alexis would react.

Stiles would help with the reaction in some over dramatic way, coming up with many scenarios and most probably be wrong. Scott would be a puppy and be protective yet comforting for her, or being besides Stiles doing the same thing yet not understanding even half of what the boy would say. Derek? She wasn't sure how Derek would react. Not fully anyway. He would probably try to figure it out logically. Hit the books or the web. Most likely find none and get angry and guilty. She imagined she would walk in on him questioning Deaton, the poor guy tied up with maybe a shiner starting to form around an eye. She would then tell him off, give him the silent treatment until he found a way to apologise to her. Then to finish it, they would have found a reason and it would either solve or complicate things.

Alexis shared a small smile with herself at the scenario she played out in her head. Was it too soon to say the missed that? She only said goodbye to the boys not that long ago, and yet she felt like it was forever.

The brunette pushed herself up from her bed and over to her case. She began to busy her mind with trivial tasks such as unpacking and even studying. She had the stuff for it. Whether she needed it or not, she wasn't going to stop studying as it was a successful task at busying her mind yet focusing.

* * *

Safe to say, if Alexis were to take her next exam, she would be confident. Who would have thought being taken away from her home and loved ones would be a terrific concentration tool. Looking at the document in front of her on her laptop, she sighed before exiting out of it and removing all evidence of her notes. Stiles would tell her off saying that she just wasted her time writing out her notes and then throwing it away, but it was her way to memorise certain facts.

Her eyes made their way over to the window, seeing the night sky glittered from all the buildings. She wasn't too sure on her exact location in England was, but it was near Heathrow Airport. Finding things to do in this room was also impossible. No internet. Playing games weren't much fun without the boys. Even Minecraft... This made Alexis think about how long ago it was that she actually played a video game with the boys. A year? Maybe two years? Ever since she started focusing all her attention on Scott and becoming a Nurse, she just stopped playing. The only reason her consoles didn't get clogged up with dust and go obselete was because of the boys keeping her company of an evening.

Pulling on a jacket, slipping her phone in her pocket, Alexis made her way to the door, pulling it open to see someone with their hand in the air, about to knock on her door. The girl in front was taller than Alexis, had long sunkissed brown hair, fair skin, with a heart shaped face, bright blue eyes.

"Erm... Hi..." the girls hand dropped and Alexis remained still,

"Hey."

"So... A-Are you Alexis?" she asked once more and Alexis's head slowly nodded.

"Oh thank God, Hi I'm Racheal, you're new charge."

* * *

**Prologue done. What do you think? Do you get any questions? Do you like the sort of direction I'm taking or have I still left you in the dark of what I'm thinking? Well either way, if you wanna get an idea on who Racheal looks like, think... Kat Dennings. **

**Okay! Chapter one will be coming soon! If there are any major errors, please excuse me because my Microsoft Word has decided to completely die on me for some reason and I'm writing on some sort of Word pad and doing the major major proof reading online.**

**Alright!  
Done  
-throws mic to ground-**

**We're done here.**

**(See you next chapter ;) Review! Let me know! )**

**X**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

* * *

After someone important to you leaves, there's always that emptiness that seems to fill everywhere around you. The car was empty, the house, her house, even the high school seemed empty without her there. The only things remaining was her stuff and Suki, who was obviously missing her. The pup would always be found on Alexis's old bed in her old room if not round Scott or Melissa's feet.

It was Scott's job to take Suki for the her daily walk, he made use of it with a run, the pup more than happy to keep up with him, but there are days where Suki would just not want to go and end up lying on Alexis's bed. Scott understood, of course he would; he missed his sister too.

He would hear comments from students about Alexis. They missed her. One student even said they missed the candy she would give. He knew high school was that bit brighter with her there, she would always walk through the corridors with this aura of content and just plain enthusiasm. She loved her job.

Derek wasn't the same either. He was still frustrating in Scott and Stiles's opinions, but mainly because he just wouldn't _talk_ to them. Not like he would if she were there. She relaxed him, somehow made him willing to talk more. Now he's just closed off. The boys haven't heard from him really, not that Stiles minded of course. Things weren't painful for him with Derek being this way...

The main thing with Derek was finding somewhere better for him to stay, anything other than the house that is. After everything, you would think he would be taunted by the bad memories of Peter, Kate, the fire... but no. He would look in one area and see their first kiss, and by the front door where after everything, she still forgave him before running off to help Scott, where he thought that if he killed Peter everything will be okay for them... Outside of his house, the only thing he can see is the way she just fell to her knees, breaking down, as if her whole world was in ruin... because of him. Because he decided to be selfish to try and have it so she was his and not his uncles...

He couldn't even feel the same in his own car. Her scent still lingered. That soft combination of floral and strawberries... The way she would curl up and relax in the chair, how on their last moments together, she would hold his hand, her thumb lightly stroking. He found an abandoned subway... It had potential. Probably a lot more comfortable compared to the old Hale mansion...

* * *

"So how does this work?" Rachael asked sat on her bed, Alexis shrugged her shoulders before handing a cup of tea to her. The sun-kissed brunette took a small sip, brows scrunching in confusion.

"I honestly don't know, here try with a sugar," she took the cup away and turned her back to Rachael, "I think that if I am honest, this isn't random, never is with Angels. There must be some form of connection between us, or one will gradually be created?" she finished off as a question and Rachael shrugged before accepting the cup once more, taking a small sip and smiling. She liked the tea.

"Weird," she muttered before taking another sip, "So what, you just had to leave your charge or-" she paled at the thought,

"He's alive, don't worry." Alexis confirmed with a small smile,

"Oh _good_, I did not want to make things _awkward_," Rachael sagged, "I mean... I can only imagine what it must feel like to not only _feel _when they are in danger, let alone in pain, but feeling them _die_? Man, that sounds dark." She took another sip of her tea and Alexis sat opposite her, on her respective bed. She never considered it.

"I suppose it's the risk of being a guardian." she almost muttered to herself, her eyes glazed over as she took a long sip of tea. She almost grimaced at the taste, but took another sip anyway. This was nicknamed 'builders brew' here, how could people drink this and enjoy it? She missed her Herbal tea's...

"I hope you never have to feel that." Rachael's voice pierced through that wall Alexis had unintentionally built up as she looked up to the lighter brunette.

"We can work on that, _together_, I think it's best we get to know each other." the soft smile tugging at Alexis's lips. Like clockwork. Relaxing the girl in front. She was sweet, spoke a bit much a times and there wasn't much thought, but she was still genuine. The two should get along fine.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Rachael placed her cup on the table near and crossed her legs, "I'm seventeen in a few months time, I found out that my now Ex-boyfriend was some freaky Alpha werewolf and when his _alpha_ of all Alpha's discov-"

"Alpha of all Alpha?" Alexis cut Rachael off, her face skeptical.

"Yeah, there's this Alpha pack. Scary looking bunch really, but... only together and in front of their main boss man. He was nice, but saw me as... _nothing_." Rachael shrugged, but her eyes were sad.

"Did you like this guy?" There was that sense of longing, betrayal, anger?

"Yeah, I mean it started off as fun to be real with you, but then it just _grew_," she grabbed her drink and took a large sip, "We would end up talking after, _you know_, and then cuddling of all things..."

"And then you both realized it was too late?" Alexis had a knowing smile on her features.

"Exactly..." Rachael seemed to pause, her eyes watering slightly as she obviously thought that, "but we're not meant to be. He was ruthless anyway. They were busy hunting a pack and something about a '_True Alpha'_." she air quote, oblivious to the way that Alexis's brows rose a fraction,

"They exist?" Alexis had to put her brew down, sitting forward off the bed, leaning her elbows on her knees, "Tell me more."

"I don't even know what it is... The '_True Alpha_' that is. I know the big Alpha was obsessed. I never met him, but he knew I was ther-" there was a knock on the door and Alexis placed a hand on Rachael's knee with a comforting smile,

"We'll talk more later, just relax," she then had to open the door to reveal her lovely travel buddy who she will now call Ginger House, because he has yet to tell her his name, "Ah, come to see if we're getting on?" she queried, her voice changing from the warmth it was just seconds ago.

He didn't seem to appreciate this as he made his way into the room, instantly talking to Rachael. Alexis slowly closed the door. She didn't really get why she was rude to him, maybe because he was the reason she was here? Was he really the bad guy? It didn't matter. Not now anyway.

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she took a deep breath before spinning on the heels of her feet and joining the two to sit back on her bed with her tea. Ginger House (GH for short) was making the standard small talk: How was the flight? How are you feeling? Is Alexis treating you well?

"We were actually just getting to know each other really," Rachael said with a bright smile, "Trying to figure out this whole guardian charge thing."

"Ah, well that's very simple. Since you do not have a guardian, it's a very simple process of just you two doing exactly that. Getting to know each other, create a bond of friendship and at some point, your powers will start to bond as well creating the Guardian/ Charge connection." he explained simply, very expressive with his hands, and Alexis frowned,

"Powers?" she queried almost silently in unison with an excited Rachael.

"Ah, you weren't told then... This isn't good." the two shared a look before Rachael turned fully to face GH.

"Are you saying I'm like you two?" she questioned, her eyes glittering with youthful wonder, and he nodded,

"You are, but you're a _'potential' _and we're unsure of the sort of potential that you are." he stood there, muttering away to himself, hand over chin with a perplexed look on his face.

"Sort of potential..." the sun-kissed brunette nibbled on her lip before twisting to face him, "Oh! Like if I'm a guardian like Alexis?" she asked and Alexis's brows rose. She never had a guardian, she just... _knew_. Throughout high school, she just _knew_. She wasn't told, she didn't find out when Scott was in danger, she just _knew_ she had to protect him and then... that knowledge just _came _to her...

"There are chances, but it seems like you maybe heading towards to more 'muse' area. Creating inspiration to loved ones." he waved it off before sitting next to Alexis.

"A muse?" Rachael's face scrunched in disappointment,

"Possibly, but to be a _muse_ is something else! You can inspire people with a simple touch, or your presence is more than enough to inspire greatness! You can keep such knowledge beyond _even _my years, but you could also be a warrior, or potential elder the list is near off endless." he smiled and Alexis felt her brows furrow slightly and she placed her mug down and stared down at her hands.

"And guardians...?" she quietly asked as they began to glow in the way they would when she would send a stun blast, a small ball of white energy hovering in her cupped hands, a white gold electricity randomly sparking out and flowing around of the orb of energy.

"_Whoa! no way!"_ Rachael gasp, _"That's awesome!_"

"Yes, they have that ability, but it's purely a defensive ability," he explained and Alexis nodded, the glow fading, "Is there a reason you asked?"

"I don't understand the full potential of my abilities really," she shrugged and stood up, "tea?"

"I'm good thanks, still got this one." Rachael smiled.

"Yes please Alexis," GH responded, "you _are _young though Alexis, your potential isn't even known at this point, we do understand that you are a guardian. This much is obvious," he gave her a soft smile, but it went unnoticed (possibly ignored), "But you have shown initiative, potential and even great power from within."

"Is that good?" Rachael asked,

"Of course it is! Alexis was chosen to be your guardian because of that potential, from our current knowledge, Alexis is more than capable of protecting you and even teaching you for when you start to discover your abilities."

"What's the deal with the abilities?" Alexis asked, kettle on, her hip resting against the desk, "Like... _how _are they discovered?"

"You don't know?" he asked slowly, his copper brows knotting together in his concern.

"All I remember is just... _knowing_. Before my wings, it was purely painful, but the understanding of them came so quickly to me, as if second nature." she explained and Rachael's eyes bugged,

"_Wings_? Hell no, I need to see this!" she had twisted almost awkwardly round to face Alexis who just smiled,

"Perhaps if we can get to roof at some point, provided there's not CCTV, sure." she was proud of her wings. If she could, she would love to just curl up on the floor with them surrounding them, feeling the wind blow through the silken white feathers... she loved it when her feathers were stroked, it sent shivers down her spine...

GH seemed to be silently ponder this and before the kettle had finished boiling, he just excused himself for the evening, thanking Alexis for the tea that she hadn't even started to make. As soon as he closed the door to their room, the two got talking about Alexis's wings. She supposed she didn't really get into much excitement with them when she discovered them, times were difficult so there wasn't much time...

Alexis and Rachael continued to talk, getting to know each other and try to say habits about each other. Rachael knew she had 'word vomit', Alexis over thought things at time. Rachael loved art and cooking, Alexis could only _just_ about cook (pasta bake being her specialty because she could throw _anything _in). Rachael was learning to ride a motorcycle before she left and would like to get a license, Alexis missed her car. Rachael always wanted a dog, Alexis missed Suki and showed Rachael pictures of the pup (which of course Rachael loved). She always wanted a little brother, Alexis spoke fondly about Scott and Stiles. Little things. Rachael wanted to see Alexis's home, her friends, even the infamous mama McCall.

This was also when Alexis learnt about Rachael's family. Her mother was a severe drug addict and overdosed. Rachael had discovered the body in her mother rooms when she was seven. Rachael's father however was nonexistent; He left when Rachael was young and this was before her mothers drug addiction got bad. Rachael had told Alexis about it so easily, as if it didn't affect her and Alexis couldn't feel any clear emotions from Rachael. Was this something for her to concerned about? Probably not. This happened seven years ago for the girl, it can go one way or another. She supposed that the best thing was, Rachael wasn't haunted by it...

* * *

He had been forced to the ground causing the air to he forced out of his lungs, before the familiar new Alpha started dragging him away from the fellow wolf who was now just hanging there by his wrists. Scott struggled when he realized what was going on, but the next thing he knew he was up and behind a tree, Derek trying to hold him still. He continued to struggle in Derek's hold, "I can help him! Let go!" he called out, but Derek's hold was relentless,

"Be quiet!" He tried to whisper, the on coming danger getting closer. The fast passed footsteps crunching on the dried leaves getting louder as they neared, "Stay over here."

"You don't under-" Scott tried yet again, but Derek's hold tightened,

"Be quiet!"

It was then a small group of figures arrived. The wolf snarled and snapped in warning at the men as they circled him. Scott recognized one of them, an older gentleman hiding most of his face with a cap, vaguely from the funeral earlier that day. Chris Argent was also present, a shock cane in his hand as he pressed it to the wolf causing it to convulse and shriek in pain. Scott felt the way Derek had stiffened and he instantly remembered Alexis telling him that when she had died, it was from a shock cane Kate had, she said that Kate and pressed it directly above her heart...

The length of time that Chris held the cane to the Wolf's torso was painfully long, he noticed the way from the knuckles that it seemed to de-wolf the guy. As soon as Scott had noticed this, Chris pulled the cane away and the shrieks of pain soon stopped, but the convulsing was still present in the body.

"Who are you?" Chris's voice was cold, strong enough to have had Scott shiver in fear if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Chris somewhat by now. After all, Chris has tried to kill him several times in the past, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." The now de-wolfed lycan spoke quickly, "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here are you?" Chris asked, Gerard closing slowly, "Are you!" He bellowed, Scott flinched, but what was most bizarre was he heard an almost silent gasp. A feminine one. It wasn't Lydia's, no Lydia had that slight husk to her tone and it definitely wasn't Allison's...Alex?

"No-no! I'm not... I came looking for the Alpha." The rising panic in the guys voice was obvious, "That's all I came here for. Looking I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt anyone! No one living, he wasn't alive in the ambulance-" The gasp once more, Scott had to avert his eyes from the scene in front to look round, he noticed Derek doing the same, "He wasn't I swear!"

There was silence then, apart from the wolf's ragged breathing, Scott could even feel his own heart pounding against his chest, but his eyes kept searching the area, he even searched high in the trees. If she was here, she would had tried that. Something new since she discovered her wings...

"Gentleman!" Gerard spoke up, causing Scott's eyes to avert back to the elder man in the center, standing behind Chris. Because of that, he missed the sight of the familiar guardian poking her head out from behind a tree, clad in loose tweety pie night bottoms and a grey tank, but Derek didn't "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"Omega..." She whispered, his eyes then shooting to the figure, Derek's arm then tightening round

his middle once more,

"Don't risk it. I see her too." he whispered almost silently, but Scott heard him. What the hell was she doing here? In her Pj's too!

"An Omega." Chris Stated and Scott's brows furrowed, how did Alexis know this?

"A Lone wolf," Gerard finished for Chris, "Possibly kicked out of his own pack," Gerard's voice now normal, "Or a Survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered or possibly alone by his own choice; certainly not a wise choice."

As Gerard walked away from the Omega, Scott took the chance to look back at Alexis. She was shivering, no wonder really, but her eyes kept darting around the area as if she was searching for something, completely confused. She kept close to the tree, trying to prevent herself from being seen, though it's a kinda bizarre no one else can see her being that she wasn't exactly wearing dark clothes...

Scott once again felt the way Derek's arms braced themselves and gotten into a specific kind of hold and his eyes diverted to Gerard hold out a sword.

"No..." He heard her again, it was so quiet it was lucky he heard her.

"Because as I am about to demonstrate," Gerard stepped up to the Omega, "An Omega rarely survives on his own." He prepared the sword before swinging ad slicing completely clean through the middle of the hanging omega. Scott began to struggle, as Derek obviously anticipated, they had heard the way Alexis had tried to muffle her hushed shriek.

"Look," Derek whispered, but Scott didn't move, "Look! Look at them!" his voice cold, but strong in his hushed whisper, "Do you see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked, his eyes averting to Alexis once more, seeing her figure, her back leaning against the tree, head in hands before his eyes averted back to Gerard.

"Declaring War."

Chris marched up to Gerard, careful with his voice around the group of the others, "we have a code." He muttered loud enough for Gerard to hear.

Gerard looked to Chris before casting a glance to the top half of the wolf. His lips pursed tightly as he looked to Chris once more, "Not when they murder my daughter," the sword was plunged into the ground and he released it, the feeling of power and adrenaline flowing through his veins as he turned to Chris, "No code, not anymore. For now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they are wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless, begging for their life that they will never ever hurt anyone, or some desperate lost soul with no idea of what they are getting into. We find them and we kill them. We kill them all."

"No...Scott... Derek..." her voice was louder this time, and the two turned to see her figure had pulled herself from the tree and make her way into plain sight, but as soon as the moonlight hit her

body, she just faded and vanished...

The two remained silent, Derek still had a hold of Scott, hearing the way that the young beta's heart pounded still, "What was that?" Scott whispered,

"I don't know..."

* * *

Alexis shot up from her bed, the thin sheets crumbled between her legs. Rachael was crouched next to her with a cool cloth and a steaming cup of tea on the bed stand. The brunette panted from breath as Rachael handed her a glass of water. Alexis accepted it slowly, her brows scrunched together tightly.

"Are you okay?" Rachael asked slowly, quietly. Her voice concerned. Alexis took a sip and slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she croaked, "Just a dream..."

"What was it?" Rachael placed the cloth next to the tea as she sat down, though the room was dark, the sunshine kept trying to shine it's way through the cracks in the curtains. Unlike Beacon Hills, it was day in England.

"Weird... I mean, there was a guy... a hunter," she began to explained what she saw, seeing Chris argent and a group of hunters, even the older gentleman to the site of the Omega. She described the scene in detail, save for when the omega was cut in half of course, "But the thing is... I don't get why I was there. I felt this... feeling that Scott was there and in dangers, but I couldn't see him. I tried searching without obviously revealing myself, but he just... wasn't there, but... It could just be a dream." Alexis shook her head accepting the tea. Rachael stood up and opened the curtain slightly, it was raining outside, so the light wouldn't be too offensive for Alexis's eyes. When she turned back to Alexis with a soft smile, Rachael couldn't help but then frown at the sight in front of her.

"Alexis..." she asked slowly,

"Yeah?"

"Your feet are dirty." then Alexis looking down to see that her feet were still fresh looking, as if she had recently stood on the muddy ground...

* * *

**So there you have it, first chapter! What do you think?  
I won't lie, I was a bit nervous about releasing this because of Rachael, and the way I'm taking it, but this is how I want it to go? It's just... writing it out in an enjoyable way for you!**

**Please let me know if you are liking the direction I'm taking, I'm hoping to follow this through and write with the 3rd season as well, but I honestly have no idea how the hell I'm going to do it right now because DAYAM! How the heck is she going to fit in with the 3rd season? I've got some ideas, but one of them feels like a cop out , so I'm going to avoid that route as much as possible :)**

**Anyway! I'll stop rambling now.**

**Review/message/fave/follow, I appreciate all! -insert love and cookies-  
Lennatha x**


End file.
